Polka Dot Dresses
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: World-renowned nobody has gotten a status update with the help of the Fashion Club and its spontaneous crew. Meeting Sasuke, a boy with a past, she begins to let go of her safety ropes and starts to wonder. Is it really better to be safe than sorry?


**(A/N) **Hello! I haven't touched _Crazy Beautiful _in awhile, but have no fear! Chapter 5 is collecting dust in My Documents :) This is going to be something new! The idea just came charging at me like a bullet! I'm still not use to Word 2003 T__T I wish I still had Word 2007 :3 My grammar's not perfect! Bear with me :) Unlike _Crazy Beautiful, _I think the first chapter should be done in Hinata's POV. and the rest will be done in THIRD PERSON. I'm thinking about putting _Crazy Beautiful _into third person as well, since it sounds nicer.

**(Disclaimer)** Ho ho! If I owned Naruto, the sky would be neon green, and the clouds with be pink and yellow, oh! And chickens would be flying!

**(Summary) **Hinata, the world-renowned nobody has gotten a status update with the help of the Fashion Club and its spontaneous crew. Things begin to happen without her control. Things such as meeting the mysterious and enigmatic Sasuke, a boy with a past, the mastermind behind it all, she becomes tangled up with fate's strings. Slowly letting go of her safety ropes and really letting it all in, she begins to slowly wonder, is it really better to be safe than sorry?

Sasuhina of course and maybe some side pairings inserted here and there ;)

* * *

**Polka Dot Dresses**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Tongue-Tied**

_I need a little more luck, than a little bit,  
cause everytime I get stuck, the words won't fit.  
__And everytime that I try to get tongue tied,  
I need a little good love to get me by._

-

I ran as fast as my 17 year old legs could take me and they couldn't take me very fast. Even though I'm still completely torn about leaving Takeuchi… at my old school, he has agreed to a long distance relationship. He was my first and only boyfriend. I guess you could say I began to depend on him when he was my partner for science. I was never that great at science, but he got everything done. He explained everything very clearly to me, and he knew exactly what to do, as if he had a plan before everything had happened. He's also very focused too, and he is really, _really _smart. It's already been a year since we have gone out, it's really slow but I don't really mind at all.

But without him, it feels as though I don't really have anyone else. Takeuchi occupied most of my time.

Perfect for some people was the world away, but for Takeuchi, it was just over the fence. Everything had to be right for him, nothing could get in his way. So I guess that when I suggest we have a long distance relationship, I was sure he would remain faithful.

Usually I'm never late, I don't like being late. People look at me weirdly, or at least I think they do. It embarrasses me! When the building of my new school, Konoha High, came into view, I knew it wouldn't be the same as my old high school. It's bigger, and people are bumping into me from all different directions.

'_Ooof' _My face collided with a shoulder. The owner of the shoulder didn't even spare me a second glance as he headed onto his next class.

I look for the fastest way out of the crowd, was it locker break already? Am I that late? Can't be right? But why is everyone outside? My watch only says 8:41am. Maybe I _am _late! I turned my head over to the right and headed for the nearest opening.

Soon enough, I was out of the huge crowd and was slowly making my way to the office, the place where all information was kept.

My long indigo hair was still a big mess from the bumping and shoving of the people outside, my loose white t-shirt began to look really sloppy and maybe it wasn't the right occasion to wear Neji's pants. He always had his pants lying around so I automatically assumed it must've been mine. My black rimmed glasses began sliding down my nose, and it took a few attempts to keep it up. I wasn't giving a good impression.

"Ex-excuse me, b-but I'm new h-here and I don't k-know what my s-schedule is…" I said to the lady tapping away on the keyboard. My voice came out more of a whisper, but I still really hope she heard me. Repeating myself is kind of embarrassing as well.

But luck was on my side today, she looked up from her keyboard and stared at me. Her long lashes blinking at me as if I must've been talking to the wrong person. Was I talking to the wrong person? I couldn't have right? Because it says so on the tag on her desk that she's the secretary of the school. Secretaries know everything right?

"And what was your name?" I stared at her dumbfounded, and was followed by a stretch of a long silent, awkward moment.

Feeling deeply embarrassed, how I could I have forgotten to give her my name? I mustered up my courage and said, "H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga miss." I could feel my face heating up. Maybe it was just getting stuffy.

I gently dropped my bag as I looked through the window of the office which was facing the hallway. When father applied me here, I didn't really have the chance to look around because I was still really sad about leaving my old school. But I didn't want to tell him, because he seemed very happy that I agreed to apply here. I guess people can say I didn't really put up a fight. Well no fight at all actually, I have a no-violence policy.

"Mhmm.." the secretary began clicking away at her keyboard, and turned her head back towards me, "ah yes, Hinata. Your first block is drama and here's your schedule."

Dumbfounded, I didn't really know where any of the classes were. I really hate to ask her, but I had to anyway. "U-Uhm, where is d-drama?"

I looked around as I waited for her reply, what really caught my eye was the line of trophies they had. My old high school never had that many, it was a very small school compared to this one. Everyone knew each other from elementary. I feel so foreign here. But the trophies were amazing, never have I ever seen so much.

"…down the hall, to the left, on the right corner…" I could only catch on bits of what the secretary was staying because her voice slowly drowned out as I looked around. This school was beautiful. Father was right.

My father and I moved recently into a bigger home and a new town because Hanabi was coming to live with us and also because of his job. Neji occasionally came over as well since his college dorm was close to our home, so he'd come over to do laundry. I never really met mom, because father divorced my mother when I was only a few years old. It was said that she soon became pregnant with Hanabi, and we lost contact with them after that. It wasn't until recently that a lawyer contacted us that my mother passed away from an illness and Hanabi was coming to stay with us.

"Okay, and that's how you get there. You got it?" Wha-what? Her voice snapping me out of my stupor. I completely spaced out. I didn't get a word of what she said at all and though I wanted her to repeat it, she looked annoyed, so I quietly made my exit and said my thanks.

'_Down the hall, to the left…_' was that what she said? Or am I making that up? Was that the first set of directions? Or was there something that came before it. I mentally smacked myself. I should've paid more attention.

'_Oof'_ I collided with something solid and soon I was on the ground.

It was all so sudden. One minute I was walking, the next I wasn't standing. Staring dumbfounded at the boy across from me who was smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"----_Naruto!!" _a loud yell came from behind him and a girl with pink hair came charging here. She seemed pretty angry.

"I told you! I told you! It wouldn't fit! But _noooo_ you just didn't want to listen!" the pink haired girl began shrieking at the blonde boy once she reached him, both totally unaware of my presence. But somehow it was just kind of funny to watch but it was also kind of awkward.

"Hey, stop it now." Came a deep calm voice from behind them. As if on instinct, the two who were bickering a few seconds ago stopped and slowly turned their heads to the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice let out an exasperated sigh as if this was a daily occurrence. He whispered something in the blonde boy's ears, and he left.

He was gorgeous.

Maybe he wasn't just gorgeous, but more like drop-_dead _gorgeous. He was tall, but not too tall; broad shoulders; perfect body; a super gorgeous face; he had bed head, but not the kind that looked sloppy, and to top it off, he has _the_ perfect cream complexion. He looked like one of those men you'd see on Hugo Boss logos. But something in the back of my head kept me from thinking about him anymore because I still have Takeuchi. Even though we don't go to the same school anymore, I should still be faithful right? Of course!

"Ohh! I saw your face just now! Did I say _saaa-wooooooon?_ Every girl saaa-wooooons over Sasuke._" _A pretty girl with blonde hair exclaimed as she began poking at my cheek. Her pretty blue eyes that looks almost as deep as the ocean looked at me with a warm smile. I could feel my head heat up, I've never been surrounded with so much attention.

I guess the Sasuke she was talking about was the pretty boy.

"Ohhh my goodness! You're so _rude _Ino! She's getting all red!" The girl with pink hair smacked the girl who was originally poking at my cheek on the back and then she turned her attention to me, "Ahhh! She's such a cutie! Exactly who I was looking for!" The girl with pink hair exclaimed, "I'm Sakura! Sakura Haruno. And I would _love _it if you joined our club!" Her warm hands cupping my cheek and her emerald eyes staring down at me. Yup, I'm going to explode.

"Oh! I'm Ino! Ino Yamanaka and you're as red as a tomato." The pretty blonde said, as she lent out a hand to pull me up, since I was still sitting on the floor.

"I still think she should join the club. It's always nice to have a girl who's not so _airheaded _like a certain someone." Ino laughed.

"You're so _rude _Ino!" Sakura yelled back and then turning back at me, "but you should totally join! Meet us at the Economics class on the 3rd floor after school," she pointed at the door to the left, "you can't miss it."

"Hey! I'm still down here you guys!" yelled the blonde boy, probably upset by the lack of attention towards him.

"Oh and that's Naruto. The loud idiot. What's your name by the way?" Sakura directed her attention back to me.

"H-Hinata." I replied, the answer coming out more like a whisper. I began to poke my fingers together, a habit I had adapted to since I was little.

"Guys! We're late already!!" Naruto yelled, tugging at Sakura's sleeve. "Okay, okay. But I want to make sure Hinata will come!" she turned back at me, "you will, right?"

I meekly nodded.

And with that, they were gone.

The Economics class, eh?

Oh no! My next class! I ran towards the direction of Algebra. Obediently following the map the secretary gave me awhile ago.

-

The day went by really fast, there was no introduction. Probably no one even realized that I didn't go this school last year and I probably just blend in with everyone else. Not that I mind. I'm not really use to such a big school though! My old high school was much more bearable because it was really small, and everyone knew each other inside out.

It was also really hard to concentrate because the invitation of joining the Fashion Club still bombarded my thoughts. What did Sakura mean when she said that I was the girl she was looking for? I'm still feeling warm from the compliment she gave. No one ever really complimented me before. Since I lived with my dad, I grew up without a mother figure in my life. Sometimes I wonder if I really should've been a boy, _Hino. _Aha! Yes, that would be my name if I were a male. Hino.

I stared at the clock, and it was slowly ticking towards 3pm. Class was ending soon, and I'm going to have to make a decision. Should I really go? What if they're just teasing me? Is this what they call 'froshing'? Can't be, right? Because Sakura and Ino were really nice. Maybe I'm just really stupid to trust people so easily.

Before I could stop myself, my feet were already making its way to the Economics class. I asked one of the girls in my chemistry class about the Fashion Club. They said it was well-known all over school.

I'm at the door now. Still debating whether or not if I should go in. Was it really a smart choice? What would Takeuchi say if he were here? _'I don't have time for this.' _Yup, that is exactly what he would say.

"What are you doing here?" It's that voice again! It's calm and slow.

It's him! What should I do? I could feel my legs shaking under his serious gaze. He was gorgeous _and _intimidating.

"I-I…" I don't know what to say anymore! It's as if the words I had planned the whole day to say if I ever came to the conclusion that I'd come here had disappeared. Poof! Just like that. Should I just say I'm at the wrong class? But before I could open my mouth, a voice yelled out from the back.

"Is it Hinata?!" It's Sakura. I could recognize her voice anywhere. It always stood out from the rest, always smoother then the others, and just a bit more high pitch.

She came up from behind the gorgeous boy and grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

"I'm _so _glad you could make it. Welcome to the Fashion Club!"

It was really nice. There was a big window across from from me, that overlooked the whole school court; there were papers of drawings and designs everywhere; there was a line of sewing machines to my left; and some styles of clothing I found really nice to my right. Though the clothes there, I could never wear. They just wouldn't look good on me. The place here almost feels welcoming. Except for Sasuke's presence. He made it kind of awkward. It's just he's so intimidating! It's just so _weird _that he'd be _here. _Shouldn't he be at like a football meet or something?

"Oh my! Hinata! You came! I was scared that loudmouth," Ino said, pointing at Sakura, "here scared you off!" and I was pulled into a great big hug. It somehow felt as though I've known them since forever.

Ino grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Even though we all know you, you _still _have to do an introduction okay?"

I don't know if I should nod or not. I'm not a very interesting person. What if they changed their mind and decided that they picked the wrong person? But before I knew it, Ino, Sakura and Naruto were all seated on the floor staring up at me. Something inside me told me I should sit as well, so I lowered myself. And soon I was on the floor with the three. With the exception of Sasuke, who was sitting on a chair.

The three stared at me intently. As if I was the most interesting person in the world.

"W-well… y-you see…" I began poking my two index fingers against each other again.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata. Hy-Hyuuga and I'm n-nice." I began, running through my head, trying to find interesting facts to say about myself. I feel myself getting burned up. I'm _soooo _nervous! But then again… Nice? Hah. That's very interesting, I'm humiliating myself!

Sakura smiled and nodded then she opened her mouth, "I'm Sakura Haruno, as you know. And this guy here," pointing at Sasuke, "is Sasuke Uchiha, which you should also know because you met him earlier. He's the mastermind behind this all!" She exclaimed, indicating everything around her.

M-Mastermind?

Ino who seemed impatient by this, pushed Sakura aside and said, "Anyways! Enough with introductions. Hinata, I want you to model for us!"

Wh-what?

It took awhile for Ino's words to sink into my head. They still echo.

M-Model? M-Me? I thought they would've wanted me to help sew or something. But Model? N-no way.

"B-but I'll just m-make the c-clothes look b-bad…" I really didn't want to hurt their feelings. But maybe their eyes were kind of fogged up, and they just couldn't really tell that I lack beauty.

"No, no. My eyes are never wrong! Nope! You're gorgeous. We _need _you." Naruto interrupted as he was pointing at his eyes. It felt so weird hearing him say that. It felt so weird hearing a _guy _say that.

"So Sasuke, what do you think we should do? I really don't want to lose her." Sakura asked Sasuke. He gave it a thought, sighed and got up and walked over to me.

My heart did a double back flip. What's he going to say? Shoo me out?

He reached over… and I began shaking. Almost sweating.

And he took my glasses off. Everything was a blur. I can't see anything! I tried to squint my eyes to make things more visible, it made a little difference… but it felt extremely weird!

"Wow, you're freaking genius man." Naruto said, slapping Sasuke on the back. Or so I think it's Sasuke. Maybe it's Ino? I could feel myself blush. I've rarely ever been complimented.

"You, Hinata girl. You need contacts!" Ino stated as she slid my glasses back on. I looked around to readjust to my surroundings, and Sasuke was gone. Does he always have to disappear so suddenly?

"C-contacts?" I have contacts, I just never wear them.

"Of course! You're a real beauty!" Sakura exclaimed as she gently patted my cheeks, "see Ino? I was right. I _do _have the eyes of a genius!"

And before I knew it, Ino and Sakura began to bicker.

"Oi! I gotta go you guys, I have a football meet to go to! See ya guys! See ya Hinata!" Naruto got up, waved at us and left. I'm still blushing, even after he left.

"Ah yes! I gotta go check up on something, and make sure Naruto is _really _going to the meet. He's always had this thing where he _says _he's going, but really he's heading home." Sakura got up and began to leave, "really, he's such a lazy ass. I'll be right back okay Hinata?"

I gave her a nod and she left, following Naruto.

"Oh! Hey Hinata, I got this dress I want you to try on. Look around I guess and make yourself comfortable here, I'll be over there," Ino said, pointing at the closet beside the big window. It was already dark outside. I should really call father and tell him, "so feel free to look around okay?"

I nodded, and got up as she left for the closet, and I began to walk around and really make myself comfortable. I still feel slightly uneasy, it's my first day here afterall. Maybe I'm being pranked.

And why is this called the Economics room if its got no stove? It's really big though. Really, _really _big. I took a turn at the left corner, going through a wall of clothing hanged on hangers, I saw him. Sasuke.

I froze in my tracks and was about to turn back, but stopped when he called my name.

He motioned for me to come to him, and I did.

"What… do you think of this?" He asked me, his hand reaching out, holding a photo.

I stared at the item he presented to me.

A photo of a girl, a model to be exact. Sharp toned features, dark coated eye-shadowed eyes, messy and teased hair and the style of a drama queen. She looked intimidating. She wasn't exactly my type of _prettiness, _but I didn't know what to say. She wasn't pretty at all, in fact she was quite scary. I looked up at him, dark cold onyx eyes meeting my own white pearly ones. Hoping I'll be able to search for an answer and connect the dots, but it didn't look like he'd be offering any help. So I summoned up all my courage and came up with the best answer possible.

"It's n-nice." I replied, my voice shaky. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, or disappoint him. Hoping it was the answer he was looking for.

He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Nice?" he looked back at the photo and then back at me.

Uh oh. I nodded, still looking at him nervously. I didn't exactly like the awkward silence and the tension that was beginning to grow.

He finally took a breath, stared me straight in the eye, and said, "You're a terrible liar."

-

_I need a little more help, than a little bit.  
Like the perfect one word no one should get.  
__Cause everytime that I try to get tongue tied,  
I need a little good love to me by this time._

_-  
_

* * *

**(A/N) **So it's okay right? I'm not the most creative mind on :3 Please review! I like reviews. It's okay if it's constructive criticism. Bombard me with reviews! :3 Is it rushed? Or is it just me… maybe I was reading over it too fast xD Next chapter and the chapter after and so on, will be done in THIRD PERSON. I hope it's okay :) It's easier to write, and I'll get my updates faster :) PLUS! third person is easier to be descriptive :) and easier to stay IN-CHARACTER :3

_**Lady kHOLIC**_


End file.
